The Red Hood
by bassethound1021
Summary: Four people vanished without a trace. In a rural place where everyone knows everybody, this was a big deal. Scared but determined Yona wanted to check up on her sweet grandma, who's all alone in the woods. With her childhood friend, Hak, they travel together in the deep forest and discover secrets about the missing people, as well as who's responsible...
1. Grandma

**hehe XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yona's POV

"I don't know, Yona. It's dangerous out there. I just don't want anything to happen to you," my mother said while washing the dishes. She placed a plate on the rack, making a clanking sound.

I huffed, unsatisfied. "It'll be fine. Plus, we haven't seen grandma recently. I should check to see if she's alright."

Clank.

My mother's back faced me, so I could not see her expression. However, from her body posture I could tell she was tired and worried. Her messy bun became loose, showing red strains. Her tensed back was hunched a bit.

Once she finished, she washed her hands and dried them with her apron.

"Four people, Yona. This is serious." She sat next to me with a drink in hand.

I agreed. It was serious. Four people were missing, vanished without a trace. In our small village where everybody knows everyone, this was a big deal. Children no longer played outside and adults locked windows and doors.

It was scary, and I was scared.

However, I am worried about grandma. She's still pretty fit for age, but she is old. I should make sure she if safe. She is, after all, all alone in the middle of the woods.

After a long moment, Mom sighed, a sign that she has given up.

"Alright. One condition though: You must go with Hak."

I immediately got up from my chair, put on my red cloak, and grabbed my basket filled with goods.

"Thank you. I'll send your regards to her," I said after giving her a light peck on her check.

Mom rubbed her temples, but managed a weak smile. "Be careful, both of you."

I practically skipped over to Hak's place, which is actually just next door.

Hak is a childhood friend of mine. He's a few years older than me and currently lives by himself, working as an apprentice blacksmith.

I knocked on his door. "Hak, it's Yona. Open up!" I yelled.

A minute passed, and I sighed in disbelief. There was only one way to get his attention.

"I have some pastries!"

Immediately, the door opened, revealing a sleepy but hungry Hak.

"Muffins?" He asked.

I nodded and then he grinned, opening the door for me.

"So, what's up?"

I sat on his couch and threw a chocolate muffin at him, which he caught with one hand.

"I have a favor to ask of you..."

"As always" he teased. Sitting down next to me, he took a big bite of the pastry.

I blushed and didn't deny it. I would always come to his door to ask him something.

"I want to see my grandmother, but Mom won't let me unless you come with me," I said, fumbling with my shirt. I already knew what his answer would be though.

"Nope" he said without hesitation.

I got up from the couch and crossed my arms. "Come on! Please?" I begged.

"If you want to check on your grandma, I can go for you," he offered, now finished with the dessert.

"No way! I want to go too. Besides, you know I'll go anyway."

Hak glanced at me and then slowly got up, sighing and ruffling his hair with his hand.

"Then we should go now. It'll be a long trip. Remember though, you owe me."

I smiled.

 _I'm coming, grandma.  
_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, review, and favorite!** _  
_

 **After I finish a _Shugo Chara_ chapter, I'll come back to _Akatsuki no Yona_ and update more chapters! :D**

 **QOD: hot or cold?**


	2. Footsteps and Mysteries

**Heyo. So, the third story is finally updated. Ughhh, I have new ideas for Akatsuki, so I'm gonna do those too ;)**

 **I prob shouldn't make more stories, but oh well.**

 **Here's some manga recommendations: all have romance**

 **Classi9 (music)**

 **Qishi Huanxiang Ye (historical fantasy)**

 **Kakao 79% (slice of life)**

 **Naui Binaneun Segye (slice of life)**

 **Sujin no Ikenie (historical fantasy)**

 **Geten no Hana (fantasy)**

 **Mikado no Shihou (historical)**

 **well, I'll stop here, for now. These are some of my favs and I hope you like them too ^^**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Yona's POV

"Here, a basket full of baked sweets for your grandmother, " my mother said, handing me the heavy basket emitting its warm, mouth watering scent of bread, scones, and muffins. With worried eyes, she places a smooth hand gently on my cheek. "Be careful," she says, looking at me and Hak, "both of you."

Hak nodded, promising our safe return like he was taking an oath, which made me roll my eyes. He held onto his glaive, the blade draped in white cloth to conceal it from the villagers. I eyed it for a while. It had been a while since I saw the weapon. I thought he had gotten rid of it.

Before Hak became a blacksmith apprentice, he worked with highly venerated Guards who watch over and protect the village. Not only was Hak part of The Guards, but he was the leader, the boss. Ever since Hak was small, he enjoyed fighting and had a knack for it, so it was natural for him to become the top in no time. When he was 9, he beat up the leader of The Guards. However, for some reason several months ago, he stepped down and decided to become a blacksmith. It shocked the whole town, including me, but he refused to answer why. And now that the town is in a pandemonium, The Guards were pleading his return, which he politely kept declining. He said that he had no plans on returning for whatever reason.

"Miss him? I do too" Hak said, looking at his glaive with the corners of his mouth twitching upward. In response, I pulled over my hoodie of the red cloak that my grandmother gave me, allowing it to veil just slightly above my eyes, the perfect length to conceal my blush.

After a few last words, Hak and I were off. We went to the trail that I usually used when I went to visit my grandmother. I always went alone, but this was the first time I had company.

"So, what do you think about the disappearings?" I asked. Even though Hak was no longer part of The Guards, info still cycled to him.

He tensed. " I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened. We alerted the capital, but without any evidence they won't do anything. For all we know, they could have just ran away."

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you honestly think that?"

A pause, then "No."

I didn't think so either, but I decided to leave it at that with the silence taking over. Hak didn't elaborate, and I didn't want to push him. Nibbling on a piece of bread, I looked at our shoes, trying to match our footsteps . Since he had longer legs, he takes longer strides than me. Noticing what I was trying to do, Hak slowed down to match my pace. The tall grass bristled against my leather boots hungrily, a quiet"wush wush" sounding soothingly as we stepped over them. The sun gleamed at us softly, not being too strong. Every once in a while, the wind would grace us with its wistful presence. Animals shuffled around: the squirrels nibbled on their acorns, the birds watched us from afar with their beady eyes, the rabbits jumped away in terror at our horrific human appearance.

Soon, daylight blinked out of existence, followed by nightfall. We picked out a spot next to the running river that wasn't far from the trail to rest. After we freshened up and refilled our water pouches, we sat down on the soft grass, leaning against a tree. Our shoulders touched, but neither of us acknowledged it. After all, we were friends , and we were used to this.

"I'll take the first watch," Hak offered, his eyes closed and arms folded. The moon shone softly above us like a light inside a dark tunnel with sparkles scattered everywhere. It was beautiful. The temperature dropped, but with Hak at my side it wasn't bad.

I thought for a moment. Guilt hung above my head like a dark, stormy cloud. I dragged Hak selfishly with me...I couldn't let him do all the work. It was the least I could do.

"You sure? I can go first. I'm-"

 **Rustle, rustle _._**

Immediately, I shut up, and Hak put a hand on his glaive.

 _Intruder?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! It really does mean a lot...Every once in a while, I check my stats bar on how many viewers I have lol. I also read all the reviews; you guys are sweet~ Please review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
